fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Civil Rights-plank-TheVanguard
Vanguard PAC: Civil Rights Vanguard PAC strongly supports laws to protect the civil rights of all Americans, regardless of their race, gender, or ethnic background; as well as vigorous enforcement of those laws. We also support policy reforms that would remove barriers to economic and educational opportunity for all Americans. But more important than any of that, Vanguard PAC seeks to accomplish and fulfill Martin Luther King's dream: real equality. This has been an elusive goal, especially since most -- if not all -- legal descrimination has been eliminated. For three decades, the question has been, "Jim Crow is gone: now what?" The Left's answer has been less than satisfactory. Unfair and unjust racial and gender-driven quotas, set-asides and other forms of preferential treatment haven't worked; they've also heightened racial tensions with their "two wrongs will somehow make a right" approach, and Vanguard PAC opposes them. Our answer is to strike at the heart of the problem: in addition to legally enforcing the civil rights of all Americans, we must give them the real economic and educational opportunity necessary to fully participate in American society. You can pass a thousand laws, but if minority children are denied the ability to get the best educations their parents can find, and if poor Americans -- regardless of color or gender -- are prevented from starting businesses, saving for retirement, and getting adequate health care, equality can never exist. Our Chairman, Rod D. Martin, has believed and taught for a lifetime that the real hope for minorities in America is economic opportunity, the same engine of progress that has forever changed the lives of millions of Koreans, Taiwanese and Japanese in the past fifty years, and the same unstoppable force that has transformed the lives of millions of immigrants on these shores. By itself, it's not enough; but without it, nothing can do the job. ECONOMIC SECURITY * Size of Government * Social Security Reform * Tax Reform: The Flat Tax Solution * Technology & Internet PERSONAL SECURITY * Civil Rights * Education Reform * Health Care: A New Vision * The Second Amendment NATIONAL SECURITY * America's Role in the World * Special Feature: * The Iraqi Truth Center * Civil Defense / Homeland Security *Missile Defense / SDI *Looking Forward: * America, Space and the Future CULTURAL RENEWAL * Abstinence * Sanctity of Innocent Life * Spiritual Awakening Hence, our civil rights program is, in large part, the same as our program as a whole: lifting government off the backs of the people -- especially the poorest among us -- and making it possible for them to easily start new businesses, buy homes, find and provide quality educations for their children, save for their retirement, and meet their health care needs. The Left's focus on racial divisions and "class warfare" has failed. Now is the time to come together, and to give working Americans and the very poor the same chance to benefit from America's amazing economy as the wealthy, and to redesign our system so that all Americans can prosper together. Related Articles 8/22/2005, Boston Globe, "More Young Blacks Ready to Embrace GOP" 2/18/2005, National Review, "Blacks Might Be Suprised to Compare Republican History With the Democrats'" 12/6/2004, Human Events, "NAACP Head Mfume Didn't Retire, He Was Booted Out" 11/16/2004, Rich Lowry, "Black Is Bigot? Beyond Victimhood" 11/11/2004, Human Events, "Stanford Law Review Reports: Affirmative Action Hurts Everybody" 11/11/2004, Michelle Malkin, "Media Fever Only For Democrat Minority Politicians" 7/2/2004, Rod D. Martin, "The Civil Rights Act of 1964: Forty Years Betrayed" 5/24/2004, Joseph J. Sabia, "Richard Nixon: Racial Healer" 5/17/2004, Rod D. Martin: "Fifty Years After Brown" 1/15/2003, Paul Greenberg: "The Radical as Conservative" 3/28/2002, Rod D. Martin: "Our Own House Out of Order: Racial Oppression and Its Defenders" 2/5/2001, Cato: "Blacks Penalized By Social Security" 8/22/2000, Richard Poe: "The Disarming of Black America" 6/27/2000, Christian Science Monitor: "Ties That Bind Democrats and Blacks Loosen" - Interviews with Vanguard PAC Chairman Rod D. Martin, Empower America Co-Director Jack Kemp, others, on the growing Black shift to the Right. 8/28/1963, Martin Luther King, Jr.: "I Have a Dream" 4/16/1963, Martin Luther King, Jr.: "Letter From the Birmingham Jail" Links * Civil Rights Category:Plank